


Never Let Me Go

by theArtsy1



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Post-Promised Day, Sweet, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theArtsy1/pseuds/theArtsy1
Summary: After the Promised Day, Riza Hawkeye realizes just how short and fleeting life truly is. She's always protected the ones she loves; now she wants to go a bit further in showing her love. Roy Mustang is more than happy to receive her love, and lets go of his own inhibitions in return.





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! This is my first time posting here, and I haven't written anything in AGES, so forgive me if it's OOC. Reviews and kudos are welcome, and I may just write another chapter (with some smut, of course) if I'm encouraged ;)

For once in his life, Roy Mustang was truly and utterly speechless. At that moment in time, all he could do was stare at the woman who stood in front of him, his only thought being this has to be a dream. He was sure it was, and for so many reasons.

Riza Hawkeye, the seemingly fearless sniper, the woman few dared to cross, the one woman who could bring him to his knees, stood before him crying. On his doorstep. In the middle of the night, in the pouring rain. She looked absolutely shaken, more so than he had ever seen her. He repeatedly opened his mouth to speak, and then eventually shut it, at a loss for words. Finally, he managed to come to his senses enough to squeak out a quiet “come in.” She quickly shuffled into the foyer with her head down, and Roy closed the door behind him.

“I--” Roy began, but whatever he was about to say was cut short by a sudden and heart-wrenching sob. Alarmed, he watched helplessly as one of the strongest people he had ever known broke down. The tears that had silently rolled down her cheeks before began to come in earnest. It pained him to watch her body shake with sobs. Tentatively, he began to reach for her, aiming to offer some sort of comfort. As if sensing his intentions, her knees gave out from under her, and he caught her effortlessly. As he wrapped his arms around her tightly, he noticed how thin she had gotten in the time since the Promised Day. The realization that she had clearly been neglecting her health hurt him more than any injuries he had suffered during the fight with Father. Unsure how else he could help, his arms around her tightened and he began to slowly rub her back. 

After what seemed like an eternity to him, her crying quieted down gradually until she was reduced to soft sniffles. Carefully, he pushed her away enough to be able to look down at her face.

“What’s wrong, Lieutenant?” he asked gently after a brief pause. Hawkeye looked away for a moment, before taking a deep breath and looking back into his eyes.

“I…,” she started, clearly unsure of herself now that she had calmed. “...I realized something. I think it’s something I’ve always known, but now… I can’t ignore it.”

Roy could see the fire in her eyes ignite, and saw something he hadn’t seen in what felt like a lifetime: hope. Her eyes sparkled with it, and it took his breath away. He broke out into a small, reassuring smile as she visibly steeled herself to continue.

“Life is so, so short,” she said breathlessly. “Time and time again, I’m reminded of that fact. I work tirelessly to protect that ones I love, but...it’s time I did more.”

Riza’s hands came up from where they were resting on his back up to cup his face. Roy felt his heart flutter as he watched her slowly close her eyes and move her face closer to his. As their lips were just about to touch, she stopped. Their breath mingled in between them, and Roy could sense her hesitation. She’s letting me have the final say. In that moment he wanted to kiss her more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. It was so wrong, and yet it felt so right. Screw it, he thought, and wasted no time in crushing his lips against hers.

It was like a dam had burst. Kissing her felt like he had been drowning and didn’t even realize it until she had pulled him out of the deepest depths of the water, and now he couldn’t get enough of the fresh air filling his lungs. Every even remotely inappropriate thought he had ever had about his lieutenant came rushing back to him. Every time he had suppressed the urge to wrap her up in his arms, to run his fingers through her hair when she wore it down, to kiss her passionately for all the world to see, letting them know that she was his; it all came back in that moment, and it spurred him to hold onto her even tighter. Roy felt simultaneous elation at finally having her within his grasp and seething anger at those who had even dared to lay a finger on her. So many times he had had the chance to make a move, to tell her everything, but always stopped himself in the name of propriety. Fuck being proper. She was his, dammit, and he knew at that moment he would never be foolish enough to let her go again. 

“Mine, mine, mine,” he found himself whispering in between kisses without realizing it.

“Yours; I’m yours,” she whispered back to him. It wasn’t until he began to taste the salt on her lips that he realized she had started crying again. He pulled away slightly, amused when he heard her whine briefly at the loss of contact.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he said, staring into her eyes with a newfound intensity. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to say that.”

She smirked knowingly up at him. “I think I have a pretty good idea.”

Chuckingly softly, he brought his lips down to hers again. “Always the perceptive one,” he mumbled, before picking her up swiftly and muffling her surprised cry with his mouth. Adjusting, she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly as he carried her into his bedroom. Laying her down, her crawled over her, staring into her eyes and trying to convey the whirlwind of emotions that ensnared his heart at that moment. Roy smiled down at her devilishly.

“You know that now that I’ve got you in this bed, I’m never letting you leave, right?”

“Of course.” She gave him a smile of pure adoration and love. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
